Tales of Fan and Boomerang
by Livi-Love
Summary: Various one-shots for Sukka Week. Day 7, Sparring. "Fancy a dance lesson?"
1. Reunion

Sokka grimaced. Why had he accepted Katara's invitation to go to the beach? Not that he had anything against them. Beaches were cool. What wasn't cool was being the third wheel to his sister and her boyfriend because Toph had 'last minute business' to attend to. Seriously. Since when did Toph opt out of having fun to do business? And would it have killed her to tell him instead of having Katara inform him just before they set off? If Toph had tagged along, they could have had oogies together. Now he would have to have them by himself.

And so Sokka sat on the sand with his arms and legs crossed, several feet behind the two lovebirds. Who were cuddling and watching the sea like nothing else existed. The sea wasn't that interesting. Must have been a waterbender thing. At least they weren't making out.

Yet.

"Having fun, Sokka?" asked Katara.

"I can barely contain myself," he replied.

Aang turned around. "That's good, I thought you'd be bored sitting there doing nothing."

Sokka opened his mouth only to close it a second later. "Yep, sitting here watching you two give me oogies has been the highlight of my trip." He spread his legs out and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back. "I'm so glad I decided to come here instead of doing something else."

"You're the one choosing to laze around and complain!" Katara lifted her hand, keeping her other arm around Aang. "Why don't you build a sandcastle over there where you can't see us?" She flapped her hand. "If our presence is so... oogiefying!"

"I will!" Sokka jumped to his feet. He wanted to say more but nothing seemed appropriate. Pulling a face, he stomped around the shore to find a good place to build a sandcastle where Katara and Aang would be out of sight. Who needed sappiness to be happy? He sure didn't.

Grumbling, he glanced over his shoulder. Still visible, but they were specks on the sand. Good enough. Sokka knelt down and started scooping up sand with his hands. He didn't feel like making anything but not doing so would be conceding defeat. Somehow. He'd show them he could have fun. More fun than them.

His tongue protruded out of his mouth as he shifted and sculpted the sand, patting it down at various intervals. He tilted his head sideways and used his boomerang to cut off any unsightly bumps. Not being a waterbender like certain other people, Sokka made do with cupping his hands together and rushing back from the sea whenever he wanted to dampen any sand.

"Hm..." Sokka stepped back, dropping a pile of sand onto his masterpiece. He formed a rectangle outline with his hands and peered through the gap. Yes. Good. Better than good, if he said so himself. The slashes made by his boomerang were maybe slightly lopsided, and his creation had collapsed in a dozen or so places... and the seashells were chapped... and the seaweed a funny colour... but the pebbles were a nice touch.

Sokka slapped his hands together. A job well done.

"That's not supposed to be me, is it?"

Sokka stiffened.

That voice.

He whipped around. Grinned. Laughed.

"SUKI!"

She caught him, wrapping her arms around him as he embraced her.

Katara and Aang heard. They smirked.


	2. Modern day

Azula was gifted. The teachers at school always praised her, saying how much potential she had. How she could be anything she set her mind on. She was used as an example- someone to compare yourself with. How well did you do on yesterday's test- what did Azula score? Had Azula dumped that guy you considered asking out? Had Azula ever worn that outfit?

Everyone wanted to be friends with her, even if it was to get on her good side. A bad word from her banished you to a life of isolation, where you had no one to talk to except the other outcasts. Azula ruled the school.

Where did this power come from? Her intelligence? Her beauty? Her brutal honesty? Having a principal for a father surely helped. Even her brother seemed wary of her, as though being family wasn't something protecting him but something she could use to her advantage. Indeed, his biggest defence came from dating one of her closest friends.

It came as no surprise that Azula was present at Katara's sleepover. Katara HAD to invite her two best friends, Suki and Toph, and if Suki came then Ty Lee had to come because they were friends and if Ty Lee came then Mai and Azula had to come because they were best friends. Suki considered dropping out because her, Toph and Katara weren't part of the It Crowd and Azula had no reason to not sentence them to a life of unpopularity should the sleepover not be to her liking, but Katara was adamant that the social event go ahead as planned.

The six girls sat in a circle in the middle of Katara's bedroom, an empty bottle in its centre. All Azula's doing. Her red fingernails clicked as she wrapped her slender fingers around the bottle.

Azula looked at her victims with bright eyes. "I'm sure you've all heard of Spin the Bottle, unless you're still at the 'combing each other's hair and looking at hot guys in a magazine' stage."

Ty Lee snorted, dissolving into a fit of giggles. Mai smirked. When she recovered, Ty Lee grinned at Azula. "Good one."

"We haven't done that in years," Katara replied, the waste paper basket full of magazines stashed at the back of her wardrobe. She narrowed her eyes. "Spin it."

Suki sucked in breath, expecting Azula to scold Katara for telling her what to do. It didn't matter whose sleepover it was- it was a rule that applied everywhere. But Azula merely smiled, twisting her hand and letting the bottle spin.

No one spoke until it stopped, neck pointing towards Katara.

"Ooh!" went Ty Lee. "Truth, dare, kiss or promise?"

Katara looked up. "Oh. Truth."

Azula tapped her chin. "What should we ask?"

"Ask who she has a crush on!" Ty Lee squealed.

Mai raised a hand. "Why? Everyone knows she has a crush on Aang."

Katara blushed.

Ty Lee's mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

"Honestly, Ty Lee, you need to get your head out of the clouds." Azula snapped her fingers. "I know! Katara, who else have you had a crush on?"

"Who else?" Katara fidgeted.

"Did I stutter?"

"No! Of course not." Katara bowed her head but she could still feel everyone's eyes on her. Especially Azula's. "IsortofhadathingforJet."

Azula cupped her hand around her ear. "You mumbled. Could you repeat that?"

Katara clenched her fists and raised her head. "I said I sort of had a thing for Jet."

"Jet?" Azula shrieked with mirth. "The scruffy haired loser who went through more girlfriends than families? Oh, Katara, you're priceless. He would have just used you like he used all his mindless fangirls. You had a lucky escape."

Suki, sitting between Katara and Ty Lee, shifted her hand across the carpet and squeezed Katara's hand. Katara put on her best poker face.

"Didn't he move away?" asked Ty Lee.

"I heard he died in a car crash," Toph piped up. "No one made much of a deal of it because it was someone's birthday party that weekend."

"Oh, you talk," said Azula, taking her glinting eyes off Katara. "I thought you were mute as well as blind."

"Nah. Not all of us abuse the privilege of being able to speak," Toph countered.

Azula frowned and spun the bottle. The ends of her lips curled upwards once it stopped.

"Seeing as you can't see," Azula drawled, "it's pointing at you."

"You did that on purpose!" Toph jabbed the air with her finger and rose to her feet. Katara yanked her friend down, hissing that Toph had to watch what she said. Azula watched in amusement.

"Aren't you precious?" said Azula. "Truth, dare, kiss or promise, little girl?"

"You're only two years older than me." Toph crossed her arms. She wouldn't make the same mistake as Katara. The truth was something that could be twisted and used outside the bedroom. A dare could be explained. Even admired. "Dare."

"Okay." Azula lowered her eyelids. "I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on."

Toph widened her eyes.

"You do know what a crush is, don't you?" asked Azula. Ty Lee hid her grin behind her hand. The ends of Mai's mouth twitched. "It's when you want to kiss someone who makes you feel like hundreds of butterflies are trying to escape your stomach as they are going to die a slow and painful death."

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" Toph said too quickly.

"Don't tell me you're deaf too! I am very sure I said "I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on'. Mai, did I say that or did I say 'I dare you to lie to me'?"

"You told her to tell you who she has a crush on," confirmed Mai.

"Ty Lee, what did I say?"

"The first one!"

"Katara? Suki?"

Toph turned to them. Suki and Katara glanced at each other. What did Toph expect them to do? Lie?

"Bah." Toph pulled a face. "Fine. I... I have a tiny miniscule more-than-friends feeling towards Sokka. You happy now?"

Ty Lee's smile dropped from her face. Azula didn't notice. The red creeping onto Toph's cheeks captured her attention. "Sokka? Katara's brother?" Azula smiled. "How sweet. Who would have thought someone like you could have a crush on a dork like him?"

Azula spun the bottle again and again. Suki gave a sigh of relief each time it didn't fall on her. Perhaps Azula didn't bear the same grudge on her as she did on her other friends. Or perhaps being one of Ty Lee's friends (they attended the same gymnastics club) shielded her from Azula's wrath.

As much as Suki hated to admit it, she was having fun. The game was an insight on how different yet similar their worlds were. Ty Lee slept with a cuddly toy. Azula stood on her head against a wall for one minute. Toph asked Sokka where the bathroom was. Mai had gone all the way with Zuko. Ty Lee was to carry all of Azula's school things for a week. Katara balanced a bucket of water above a slightly opened door and called for her dad.

And she once had a crush on Haru.

"Let's make things interesting," announced Azula as Katara's face returned to its usual colour. "The next person has to choose kiss."

Azula had something planned. Everyone knew this. But what?

The bottle spun. Stopped. Neck in line with Suki.

"Oh," went Suki. She must have been wrong- Azula did have something against her. Would she have to kiss Katara? Toph?

"Hm..." Azula pretended to think. "Who should Suki kiss?"

No one reacted.

"No takers?" Azula said. "What a shame."

"I don't mind doing something else," Suki told her.

"No, no. We agreed." Well, Azula had said and no one objected. "We wouldn't want to go back on ourselves. It looks like we have no other option." Azula leaned forward. "You'll have to kiss Sokka."

"Sokka?" said Suki.

"Sokka?" Katara blinked.

"Sokka?" Ty Lee's voice cracked.

"Yes, Sokka," snapped Mai. "Is there an echo in here?"

Suki interlocked her fingers and bit her lip. Yes, Sokka was handsome, but she didn't know much else about him other than he was prone to sexist remarks (something Suki couldn't stand), he was a perfectionist and screamed like a little girl. Not really someone Suki wanted to kiss.

Her eyes flickered. Katara smiled. Toph punched her arm. Mai looked at Ty Lee. Ty Lee pursed her lips. Azula watched Suki.

"Sokka isn't playing," Ty Lee commented.

"Do you want to kiss her?" Azula asked. Mai chuckled. "I thought not. Do you want a mint, Suki?"

Suki shook her head. "No. I just want to get it over and done with." She rose to her feet and marched out of the room with her head held high. Without looking back, Suki crossed the landing and knocked on Sokka's bedroom door.

Someone giggled. Suki wavered. The door opened. She straightened her back.

"Hey, Suki," said Sokka. "Are you and your... what do you call yourselves... girlfriends playing truth or dare? Did they send you to bug me? Whatever they sent you for, I want no part in your silly little girl game. None whatsoev-"

Suki lurched her head forward, her lips crashing against his. Sokka stepped back and she lost her balance. His body stopped her fall and she felt his hands land on her shoulders. Rather than push Suki off, as she expected, Sokka only gripped harder. In fact, Suki could have sworn she felt his tongue pushing on her closed mouth.

She pulled away first, crimson. Sokka's hands fell to his side. He seemed lost.

"Bye!" Suki backed away and spun on her heel. The others stared at her with an array of emotions.

Katara's bedroom door slammed shut. Sokka raised a hand to his mouth and smiled. "Yeah... bye."


	3. Moonlight

"Hey..."

Suki asked herself again why she had ever considered this a good idea. From an outsider's perspective, she must have looked mad. Talking to herself on the balcony in the middle of the night. And really, she was. Speaking to someone who wasn't listening. Who couldn't hear.

"We never got to meet each other," Suki continued. "I wish we had. You sounded like a wonderful person. You must have been for Sokka to love you so much, even now."

The wind made her t-shirt's sleeves dance. Her exposed arms tingled.

"He still misses you. Every once in a while, I see it in his eyes. They darken and it looks like there's nothing in them. It's wrong but I feel jealous. Because..." Suki recomposed herself. "Because if you were alive, he would be with you. And... And I love him, so so much. But I'm scared I love him more than he loves me."

Suki looked down, unable to keep her eyes on the moon that hung in the night sky. Everyone must have fallen asleep hours ago.

"I'm scared that I'm not good enough for him. I'm not upbeat like Ty Lee. I'm not witty like Toph. And I'm not pure and beautiful like you." Suki's fingers curled into the palms of her hands. "I'm me."

"And that is why you're perfect for him."

Suki lifted her head. Something white danced behind a haze. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. Able to see the owner of the voice clearly now, she rubbed her eyes again and stared.

"You're..."

"Yes." The girl in front of Suki nodded. Wisps of white material from her flowing dress rippled. She smiled at Suki. Sokka hadn't exaggerated her looks. "I am Yue, the moon spirit. You look surprised."

"I do?" Suki said. "Sorry. I didn't expect you to answer me."

"Yet you still asked."

Suki averted her gaze. "What else can I do?"

"Try to answer your questions instead of letting them eat at you. Why are you so anxious?"

"I..." Suki clasped her elbows with her hands. "I think Sokka is going to propose to me."

Yue raised her eyebrows. "Don't you want to marry him?"

"Yes! With all my heart, but..." Suki faltered out.

"You are afraid?"

"I'm afraid I won't be good enough. He loves you and he always will. I can't live up to his expectations."

"But I can't marry him," said Yue. "No matter how much I want to." Could spirits cry? Yue's eyes sparkled. "Suki, you mustn't be scared. You must show Sokka how much you love him. When you see him with empty eyes, you need to fill them with your love. He lost me... don't let him lose you as well."

"But he can have whoev-"

"And he chose you," finished Yue. "I have seen many things and I assure you he loves you at least as much as he loves me. Sokka needs someone kind, brave and loyal. Someone who can look after herself. Someone strong, who will stand by his side no matter what. He needs you. Take care of him."

Suki studied the ground below for a while. "But what-" She raised her head.

Yue was gone.


	4. Proposal

**I wanted to have a dialogue only chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far! :) They're really motivating. And I appreciate the favourites, follows and the views too!**

* * *

"Hey, Toph?"

"S'up, Sokka?"

"You know you're amazing?"

"Yep."

"And awesome?"

"Who doesn't?"

"And you know how-?"

"What do you want?"

"Right, right. I need your help. I'm trying to carve a betrothal necklace for Suki."

"… Trying?"

"Exactly! I think there's something wrong with the knife or the stone because it's taking too long and the carvings are really rough and barely visible. Can you have a look at it and give your honest opinion?"

"I can't see anything wrong with it."

"Really? You know I thought so t- Hey!"

"What'd you expect when you ask such a dumb question? Sokka, I know I'm the best earthbender in the world but I'm also… y'know, blind."

"So?"

"So I can't see. Duh. Besides, that's cheating. You've got to make it yourself."

"I know. I thought you could get me started. Give me some advice."

"You get some stone and you carve it."

"Toph! Be serious! I really, really need your help. Please, you've got to help me!"

"Get off my foot! Didn't your dad make one for your mom?"

"If he did she never wore it. PLEASE, TOPH, PLEEEAAASE."

"Argh. Get some stone, get a chisel and hammer, shape it, file in the details and then polish it off. That's all you've got to do."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait. Why do you know this?"

"I heard Aang asking your dad about it. It's no big- GET OFF MY FEET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU LICKING THEM? EW! YOU'RE KISSING THEM! YUCK!"

-*-avatar-*-

"Katara, I need your honest opinion. As a girl-"

"What do you mean 'as a girl'?"

"I made some betrothal necklaces and need your-"

"Some?"

"Argh! Katara, I made them for Suki but I don't know which one to give her."

"… Oh. Uh… Can I see them?"

"That's why I'm here. Ahem. Candidate one!"

"Is that… a cloud?"

"It's a fan and a boomerang. Candidate two!"

"Appa?"

"No, it's Suki's face! Candidate three!"

"Momo?"

"My face. Candidate four!"

"Oh, I like this one! It looks like some waves."

"It's supposed to be a rainbow. They're horrible!"

"No, they're not. They're all… you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying they're fine. Some… more fine than others."

"But which one's the finest?"

"Sokka!"

"Katara!"

"Sokka?"

"Suki?"

"Katara?"

"Suki!"

"Sokka?"

"Aang!"

"_Aang!_"

"Sorry."

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Sokka, why do you look so nervous?"

"No reason!"

"Why are you sweating?"

"I'm sweating?"

"What's behind your back?"

"My hands. Hey!"

"Let me see!"

"Umph!"

"Ow! Aha! Huh? These look like the necklace Katara has, only the chokers are green and the carvings are different. Did you make one for me?"

"Uh…"

"Uh what? You did make one for me, didn't you? Why else would you be hiding them from me?"

"They're all for you. Suki, it's… they're-betrothal-necklaces-will-you-marry-me-I-love-you?"

"…"

"Suki?"

"….."

"Are you… okay? Your face… you're not about to scream, are you? Don't be mad, I- mmph!"

"… Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"It's our turn to get oogies now, isn't it?"

"… Yes, Aang."


	5. Festival

The beach was full of people when Sokka and Suki arrived. From the darkness familiar faces greeted them- some the pair hadn't seen for months, lit up by the lights in their homemade lanterns. They, along with the moon, highlighted creases in the ocean beyond the gathering place. Footprints dotted the sand as everyone moved, slips of paper bearing riddles in their hands. Suki and Sokka had taken part in the activity earlier that day, giving out gifts to whoever worked out their riddles whilst cruising around and figuring out other people's. Sokka ran out of prizes very quickly with his: 'what do you throw away to get back?'

"The fireworks will be lit soon," Suki said, hugging herself.

Sokka slung one of his arms around Suki's waist, pulling her closer to his body. She nestled in his warmth.

"It's funny," she said. "Not ha ha funny though. The Earth Kingdom used to light fireworks because of the sound they made... it was supposed to scare away our enemies and bring a year of peace. But when the war started, people began to associate them with the Fire Nation so they didn't use them as much. Lanterns became more popular. We would write our hopes and dreams for the next year onto some sky lanterns and set them free. The further they went, the further our aspirations would go."

She turned to him and grinned.

"You probably find that silly, what with being a man of science and all."

"Nope," said Sokka. "There's nothing wrong with hoping. I hope all the time... like I hope Aang isn't in charge of dinner. For example."

Suki chuckled. Then she frowned. "Now the war is over, I've come to realise something. The Fire Nation isn't one entity... it's made up of lots of different people. What makes fire dangerous is who controls it... or if it isn't controlled. We shouldn't be afraid, and we shouldn't let the actions of a few speak for everyone."

Sokka studied Suki's face in silence. The contrast of shadow and light, flickering, captured his attention more than her face usually did. His hand touched her cheek, thumb gently massaging her skin. Suki leaned her head against him, eyes drifting across the crowd of people in front of them.

"Wait here." Sokka's arm left Suki. She opened her mouth to question him but by then he had gone. Suki's eyes hunted for him in the darkness but failed to locate him. Her foot shifted across the sand.

Sokka reappeared, sky lantern in his arms.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Suki.

"Aang. He has a whole bunch of them. This one's for you." Sokka patted himself down with one hand. "Ink. Argh." He slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot to get ink!"

A rush of love engulfed Suki. She shook her head, placing her hands on his sides. "It doesn't matter."

Sokka sighed in relief. "Okay. Now all we need is some fire. Where are we going to get fire from?"

Suki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. Our best friend's the Avatar." Sokka grabbed Suki's hand. They ran across the edge of the beach together. Iroh waved to them as they passed. Zuko looked up from the slip of paper in his hands and grinned.

"Sokka, we just passed Zuko and Iroh. They can firebend."

"It doesn't matter." Sokka dug his heels into the sand. "We're here! Hey, guys."

There they were, sitting on the sand surrounded by lanterns. Aang was seated Katara, talking to her as she wrote on her sky lantern. Toph lay on her back beside her, picking at her teeth.

Suki hadn't realised how much she missed her friends. Her duties as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors restrained her activities mostly to Kyoshi Island, with the occasional trip around the Earth Kingdom. And with Aang's responsibilities, they never got much of a chance to meet up as a group.

"Hi, Suki!" greeted Aang, handing her a paintbrush.

Katara waved. "The ink is here."

Suki crouched, dabbing her brush into the bottle. Now that the opportunity had arisen, she couldn't think what to put on her lantern. Everything she wanted already happened... or had it? Suki's gaze flickered towards Sokka, who was drawing pictures on his lantern. She turned back to hers, painting a single symbol.

Satisfied, Suki looked at the idle Toph beside her.

"Did you make one?" asked Suki.

"Yup." Toph patted the blackened lantern beside her. It explained Toph's inky hands and the empty pot lying next to her leg.

Aang stood up. "Everyone ready?"

He started with his own before walking to each of his friends in turn, lighting the candles inside. One by one the lanterns rose. Suki's was last. Sokka spotted what she had written on hers and embraced her as soon as her lantern floated away. They clung to each other, staring up at the dancing lights in the sky. Fireworks joined them a distance away, whistling and exploding and crackling.

"They're beautiful," Suki murmured.

"Yep." Sokka looked at her face. "Beautiful."**  
**


	6. Dance

She entered the stage with large strides, the foot behind the rest of her twisting body tapping the floor before swinging forward. After four of these steps she moved more fluidly, bare feet shuffling whenever they met the ground. Palms together and elbows jutting outwards, her arms rocked to the beat of the drum. Travelling in a large curve, she faced her audience and descended into a crouch. Her head jutted downwards, auburn hair obscuring her face. The drums died down, making way for a single flute.

Another person arrived, clad in similar armour to his partner. He shuffle-stepped towards the crouching teenager, stopped when he reached her. As soon as he did, she rose, the drums beating loudly. Cymbals clashed as she feigned a punch, him bending back. She walked towards him while he backed away, the music's tempo increasing. He threw his fist towards her but she sidestepped. His face smashed into the ground. Her foot pinned him down.

A kick to his side sent him onto his back. She spread out her arms and twirled away, eyes focusing on a point beyond her fingertips.

The flute stopped. A single beat of the drum boomed. His arm reached out for her. She stopped, looked over her shoulder, before walking back. Her hand ensnared his and pulled him to his feet.

Their chests collided as they sashayed around the stage, fingers entwined. They moved as one, feet together, perfectly in sync with each other. The sides of their heads rested against their partner's. The flute sang.

Then drums. Fire. Fire lapped at the edges of the stage. Their dance ceased. Cymbal. She pulled away but he kept hold of her hand. Her arm separated their hearts. He pouted. She shook her head. Rolled into her arm and into his. Lips pecked at his cheek and then she spun out of his grip, fans now in her hands. He turned away and ran through a gap in the fire. Once he was gone, she lifted the fans in front of her face.

A pool of water left the audience and quenched the fire. The instruments stopped abruptly, replaced by applause within seconds.

From the stage's wings, Zuko and Aang stepped out to join Suki. Sokka followed, red lips poised in a giant grin.

"Wasn't that great?" asked Katara.

"It was all right," said Toph. "Not my kind of music. But it was... nice. I guess."

"He'd never have done something like this if he never met her," Katara commented. Suki and Sokka didn't hear, listening to Aang's and Zuko's compliments. "Dance was something for girls... war dances the exception. Sokka used to be infuriatingly sexist at the best of times."

Toph scratched her nose. "Hate to have seen him at the worst of times."


	7. Sparring

Sokka surveys the room. It's been a long time since he last visited. How long? He recognises the olive green flooring, remembers how hard it is without touching. Not more than a few years have passed yet memories crawl out of their hiding places. Bits of information tucked away resurface.

Yes... he turns to the wall. They had stood there, in front of two fans. Hands on hips, watching him like he was a puppy chasing its tail.

It was when he hopped across the floor, hand tied to his foot, that he accepted what happened. He'd been defeated by a girl.

Not just any girl.

Laughter rings in his head. How foolish he must have looked. No. How foolish he had been. None of them giggled until he was flat on his front, unable to keep a straight face any longer. He still feels ashamed of his behaviour, even now only joking about it with the person who played along before knocking sense into him.

Sokka's hand falls onto his shoulder. Yes. She jabbed her fan there. Then he lost his temper and kicked at her, only for her to duck and use his own strength against him. He returned to his feet without a plan and it was all too easy for her to catch his fist, make him lose his balance, and swing him around as if he weighed nothing.

And look where it got him.

Now they were married.

Footsteps. He chuckles.

"Fancy a dance lesson?" he asks.

She responds with a smirk.

Sokka turns to face her. She wields a single fan while he holds its twin, now part of a sword. And then they run towards each other, different yet equal.

"Just like old times, right, Sokka?"

He laughs. "Just like always."


End file.
